


Traffic Light Boy

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Chlo's Maribat One-Shots [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Marinette meets the boy on the other end of her string.





	Traffic Light Boy

So far, almost everyone in her class has found their supposed soulmate. Even Lila, although, Marinette doubts she was telling the truth.

During their trip to Gotham, Lila couldn’t help lying about it, especially when the chances of meeting them were so low, “Of course, Damian invited me to stay in Wayne Manor, but I decided it was best to stay here with you guys.”

The class, as always, believed her. Poor Rose, who couldn’t imagine being away from her soulmate, spoke up, “Oh Lila, you see us all the time! You shouldn’t be separated from your soulmate!”

As always, whenever Lila was involved, the class agreed.

“That’s so good of you, but I’ve already made my decision!”

Alya looked at her kindly, “We’re going to Wayne Enterprises tomorrow. Why not meet him there and we can all say ‘hello’.”

Lila strained a grimace, “I’ll see what I can do.”

…..

Marinette left the group as soon as possible when they arrived at the hotel. She couldn’t stand being near Lila anymore than necessary.

Just as she was preparing to leave for patrol she felt a tug on her pinkie finger. A barely visible string was tied to her hand.

She waved her hand through it and was surprised when she didn’t come into contact with it.

Tikki giggled, “Marinette, do you know what this means?”

She looked confused, well of course she was confused, “What does it mean?”

Tikki, while she lived Marinette with all her being, rolled her eyes, “Your soulmate is here! In Gotham and they’re close!”

“Are you sure, Tikki?” She nodded, “Well, I guess I have one option, then. Spots On!”

…..

Throughout the night, Ladybug noticed her string fluctuating between transparent and translucent, before turning competley opaque, while she was swinging on her way back to the hotel.

'What could this mean?’

Suddenly, she crashed into another person. Both were about to crash into the ground, until Ladybug grabbed ahold of the other person’s waist and grappled her yo-yo onto a neighbouring ledge.

Once they both had both feet on a solid rooftop, Ladybug took a good look at the other person.

It was a boy about her age, obviously a vigilante from the area, indicated by the domino mask he was sporting, wearing traffic light colours and a black hood.

What was strange it him (other than the fact he was obviously a vigilante) was the fact he was staring at her right hand. When Ladybug looked down, she realised what he was looking at. Her string was competley opaque, red and connected to his.

Just as either of them were about to react to the news of having a soulmate, a soft muttering occurred, Ladybug could barely hear it and couldn’t make out any words. It was coming from the boys ear, obviously some sort of communications device. The Traffic Light Boy, have her an apologetic look before running away, presumably towards whoever was on the other end of the comm.

She didn’t even get his alias.

…..

The next day, Marinette was thinking about the Traffic Light Boy, or as a quick Google search told her 'Robin’.

When she woke up, she was hoping maybe someone would notice the little red bow tied around her little finger and congratulate her on finding her soulmate, as per tradition and common manners. Then someone would have to at least acknowledge her, for once.

As per usual, everyone was too busy listening to Lila’s lies about being connected to one of the Wayne’s.

They were getting off the bus outside of Wayne Enterprises, when Marinette felt another tug on her finger, just like the previous night, but now forceful.

Dick, their tour guide, was guiding then into the main atrium, when she felt the tug again, but this time her whole hand went with it. Her red bow had grown a string again and it wanted to lead her somewhere.

The class noticed this time and obviously thought she was being dramatic, “Anything for attention. Classic Marinette!”

They continued with their tour, Marinette’s hand while still trying to pull her, wasn’t as harsh as before. Every so often it would catch the attention of their guide, who kept asking of she would like some help with.

She denied any help, “I’m fine, the strings been doing this all day.”

This of course got her classmates attention, they finally realised Marinette had a red string tied to her pinkie. As far as they knew she was about to meet her soulmate, they didn’t need to know about the previous night.

'It is odd, though. Why would my string want me to meet my soulmate, again?’

Half-hearted congratulations were given out. Lila did not like the fact the class were speaking to Marinette, even if it was reluctantly.

Lila, quietly enough that the adults couldn’t here but the class could, whispered, “I bet whoevers on the end of that string is just as pathetic as you, Marinette.”

That got a few giggles out of the class.

Suddenly, a violent pull tugged Marinette pour of the group, and made her trip over Lila’s leg and into another person.

Marinette couldn’t stop apologising, while the class snickered at her misfortune.

The person she banged into was her age, he kept assuring her apologies were not necessary.

The boy held out a hand to help her up and when she took it, she felt an almost electric shock. The classes laughs died down to inappropriate giggles. She realised why soon enough, her bow tied red string was connected to an identical one on his pinkie finger.

She introduced herself, and the classes inappropriate giggles died out all together when the boy introduced himself.

“I’m Damien Wayne. It looks like we’re soulmates.”

The shocked expressions from her class and tour guide (whom she later found out was Damien’s older brother), wrought a slightly satisfied emotion from within her.

“Yes, it does look like that,” she lowered her voice to a volume only be could hear, “I can’t wait to get to know you, Traffic Light Boy.”

He smiled back at her, “Me neither, Spots.”


End file.
